


Bad Dream

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus needs a hug, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Go back to sleep.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 78





	Bad Dream

Logan wakes when he feels his blankets lift and a sudden attack of cold air against his bare back. It disappears quickly though and the cold is replaced by a body pressed up against him.

"Janus?" Logan mumbles quietly.

Janus shushes him and wraps an arm around him. "Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

Logan frowns and rolls over to face Janus. Janus's eyes look red and there's tears on his cheeks.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asks softly.

"Just a bad dream," Janus waves off, hiding his face against Logan's chest. "I didn't want to sleep by myself. Sorry for waking you."

Logan rests a hand on Janus's hip. "No, it's alright. I'm glad you came to me. Goodnight, love."

"G'night," Janus mumbles tiredly.


End file.
